


The Mythical Desk

by moonlightgisaeng



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Desk Sex, Dominant Loki, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Loss of Virginity, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Multi, Valki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgisaeng/pseuds/moonlightgisaeng
Summary: Valkyrie Brunnhilde is one of the hottest girls in the University of Manchester and Loki Laufeyson... the nerd that wears glasses and that everyone makes fun of? What happens when she comes to school early and discovers that the know-it-all is actually... HOT! Well, make the stoic guy like her!~*Valki University AU*~





	1. The Nerd is HOT?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Valki fic, so I seriously apologize that Loki and Val are a bit OC, I really tried to make them stay in character you know ^^"
> 
> And also, this is my first smut fic. So I apologize if my writing isn't that great, smut is honestly one of my difficult genres on writing -_-"

_***Aesthetic of Valki University AU's "The Mythical Desk"*** _

_**~Edited by me ;)~** _

 

* * *

 

_Did you know there is a myth surrounding the University of Manchester?_

_Really you didn’t?_

_That’s pretty surprising considering since almost all students in college alike have heard of it. It has definitely become the most over told story in the town of Manchester, England. But of course I guess it wouldn’t hurt to tell it one more time._

_You see here, somewhere in the University of Manchester, there stands a single desk. And it’s truly impossible to tell which is **this** desk, because it looks exactly where it is every year, because during the summer, all the desks are removed from the classrooms so they can be cleaned. So every fall, the **desk** is in a different room for a different year. First years one time and then Third years the next. It’s truly impossible to tell where it will be._

_And what is so special about this desk that makes everyone wonder where it will be?_

_Well… there is a myth._

_That whoever gets assigned that desk will meet their soul mate sometime during that year and that those people will stay together for the rest of their lives._

_What? You don’t believe it?_

_That’s not surprising, after all who would believe that an intimate object would be the center place for finding the love of your life. But seriously, it really is true._

_And of course since you really can’t know that the desk you were assigned for the year is **the** desk, how on earth can you expect the events following it._

_Well, if you are going to be so stuck on disbelieving this, I guess I will just have to prove that this desk is real with a story._

_A story about two people who no one would ever believe get together…_

_A story that started right at one certain man’s seat…_

 

* * *

 

She let out a long exaggerated sigh as she saw the school’s entrance in the distance. She was beyond tired at the fact that she had been unable to sleep for the last few nights due to the endless round of texts that she had received none stop.

She really, really regretted giving out her number to Fandral.

She should have known that the minute he received the number he would auction it off to everyone else in the school. And now she had an unlimited amount of people texting her and trying to persuade her to date them.

She had never been more annoyed in her entire life.

Not only that, but there was also the fact that about almost half of the guys in college were obsessed with this golden tan skinned beauty walking her way to school today and every day for the rest of her life it seemed. So now she left thirty minutes earlier than usual and from what she could see as she entered the campus, almost absolutely not another soul walking around the university inside and out.

She groaned while flipping a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, heading straight to the empty classroom for sure.

She really wondered why this third year of college in the university, at the age of 25 she was getting so much more attention than she had in the past. Although at first she had been semi-flattered by the fact whenever she walked by an adolescent boy, they shouted out words like “Damn, you’re hot!” or “Wow, she has a fuckin’ awesome body” eventually the harsh verbs and nouns she was addressed with started to piss her off.

They all swarmed around her like bees and she was the only delectable honey available for a hundred miles.

Amora Karnilla claimed that being one of the hottest girls in the university was something to be proud of, but then again she was more open for things involving boys and sexual actions.

Valkyrie Brunnhilde however was not.

She had only dated a select of less than two and had less experience with boys and sexual intercourse than the average college women would usually do. In fact, she had only kissed one or two of her boyfriends in a very modest to be seen in front of your parent’s kind of way. So the popularity with boys constantly trying to grab her boobs or her ass didn’t help that much, considering that she could break a finger or two if any guy dare try to take an advantage of her.

It wasn’t like she was a prude or anything either. It was just that no one interested her enough to _want_ to date and have sex with. All they did was stare at her face or her breast and think that this was the girl they wanted to date and fuck.

It was beginning to be such a hassle.

All that Valkyrie wanted was just to find a guy that she actually liked and one that would make all of her followers stop in their tracks.

Another sigh passed her lips as she opened the door to Room 201B and stepped inside, fully knowing that the chances of such a guy were pretty darn slim.

Valkyrie was surprised however when she noticed that someone was actually in the room already.

Loki Laufeyson sat in the far corner of the room, his face looking down at some reading material, while he relaxed in his seat. Upon her entering, he looked up and met her gaze for a short second, before assuming the topic was uninteresting and returning back to his book.

Valkyrie scoffed at him before throwing her books onto her desk, near the front of the room and sulking as she sat in her seat. She had never liked Loki Laufeyson, because he secluded himself from others and never paid any attention to anyone else but himself and the books in front of him. Not to mention he is the adopted brother of Thor Odinson, one of the best athletes in Manchester. From what she heard, the two brothers got along quite well even though they kind of had a sibling rivalry between them. She thought about it for a moment and then realized that it wasn’t so surprising that he was at school early. It fit him so well. After all, Loki Laufeyson was the university’s biggest nerd.

His hair was always perfectly slicked back and his wavy hair was a bit curly. He wears the same pair of eyeglasses with round lenses that took up almost half of his face, leading most people to only guess what kind of expression he had behind the thin round glasses. Not that anyone would really care much to think about it. Loki was someone that no one ever paid attention to, well except for the times that his blonde headed brother decided to keep up chatting obnoxiously with him.

He took the taunts rather well, never paying mind or diverting his attention from his book. She guessed it was a pretty good strategy since after a while even the bullying stopped as well. He was the guy that sat in the back of the class that no one noticed.

Well only when the teacher wasn’t praising his always perfect scores. Since the freshmen year, Loki had not once moved from the position of Number 1 in the whole university. Valkyrie assumed that it is natural in the way he only paid heed to his studies.

She had a chance to take a glance from behind and of course he was still reading his book. She couldn’t help but wonder if he was lonely. It didn’t look to her like he had any friends and she swore to God that she had never heard him utter a single word.

Considering it for a moment, she hesitantly stood and walked over to where Loki still sat. She was absolutely sure that he noticed her approach, but he still ignored her all the same. It was something she wasn’t used to; that thing was being ignored by guys and weirdly enough it was oddly refreshing. Valkyrie stood by his side for a few moments and then when she felt awkward standing there, she ungracefully flopped down into the seat in front of him, but she turned it in a way so that she could face him.

Still no reaction from the dark headed guy. Valkyrie smirked, hoping that maybe putting herself out like this would make someone her friend. Most people were the ones that put themselves out to be friends with _her_. It was never the opposite way around. But for some reason (and Valkyrie was thinking it was the lack of sleep) she somehow wanted to befriend this cold and aloof nerd.

“Hello.”

He let out a grunt, but didn’t even lift his head to look at her. Valkyrie pouted; she had never put such an effort to make a conversation with anyone.

“So, what’s that you’re reading?”

This time Valkyrie was pleased when he glanced up at her. His thin round glasses kept his eyes hidden, but for some reason she found that she got chills down her spine like he was glaring at her.

Valkyrie was completely shocked at the reaction that he gave her and she swore that some type of hate wave was coming off saying “leave me alone”.

Maybe he didn’t have friends for a reason.

“Annoying.” The word was quiet and mumbled and for a short moment, Valkyrie thought that she had imagined the guy sitting in front of her saying that word. However she wasn’t so blind that she didn’t know who the words were directed at.

 She was very tempted to say a word or two that should not be said in front of the other observers. She however gained control of herself and grumbled in her mind about rude, friendless nerds and their attitude problems.

Even more to her chagrin, he continued to read his book and turned a page like she never existed and he had not just rudely spoken to her. Glaring at the offending novel, Valkyrie turned around in her seat so that she faced at the side and was looking out the window.

Then abruptly she turned back towards Loki and removed his glasses in a single fast movement before she looked out the window again. She placed the lenses on and blinked as her eyes focused. Although she had twenty-twenty of eyesight, she had the same perfect eye sight that she always did.

“What the hell are you--”Loki started to growl out before he was interrupted.

“What the—these are false lenses! Why would you have fake glass--” Valkyrie turned around to confront the nerd guy, the same moment of taking the glasses off so she could hold the evidence, but abruptly broke off once she looked at him in the face.

Although his hair was still perfectly comb over and his face was contorted in anger, he has the most beautiful face she had ever seen. He was more handsome than any other guys she had met. She was shell-shocked at what she had never expected. That this nerd could be someone so profoundly beautiful that it would leave her strangely breathless. She was the not type to have a thing for seriously attractive hot guys, but this nerd right in front of her was starting to regret the things she had thought about guys like him.

All this ran through her mind, but it was something else that completely controlled her attention. Loki Laufeyson had the most beautiful green colored eyes that she had ever seen.

She would have dropped the glasses in pure shock if he hadn’t ripped them out of her fingers and replaced them to their original position. He opened his mouth as if he was beginning to say something, but someone’s voice behind Valkyrie interrupted them.

“Whoa! Val, you are here so early!”

Valkyrie turned around to see Natasha smiling at her exuberantly, before she waved her over to where she was placing her things at her assigned seat. Valkyrie turned back to Loki, but he was not looking at her. She would have assumed that they had never talked and that she had never seen his handsome looks except his shoulders were ridged and tense.

She glanced at him one more time before standing and walking over to her Russian friend.

 

* * *

 

“Why did you wear them?” She asked quietly strumming her fingers across his desk in a mock interest. She tilted her head to the side in a jester of wonder and although he was not looking at her, she knew that he had caught the movement. Since after all he had the perfect vision just like her.

“You’re starting to annoy me, why don’t you leave me alone already?” She smiled at his rude reply. He was giving more of an answer than he usually did.

Over the past week, she had returned every day to the university at the same early time. She wanted to see him and since she was never allowed a chance during the school day, whether it is by her friends or all the guys that chased after her affection, she resorted to waking up early every day and losing her beauty sleep. He seemed greatly displeased by her appearance every day and she almost wondered why he always came at the same time despite her being there.

Maybe he was interested in her, just like she was in him.

Or maybe he just hoped that she would grow bored and disappear.

“Why?” She persisted.

He growled before turning to her. She took the initiative to remove his glasses and place them on herself. His eyes which she could never not get used to glowered at her in anger and annoyance.

“Stop doing that!” He demanded his voice thick and angry. The only thing it accomplished was her heart speeding up just like it always did when she heard his heavenly voice. Or when she saw the glorious face that was hidden behind those glasses she was now wearing.

He reached out to take back his property, but Valkyrie avoided him with a fit of giggles as she raised her eyebrows widely up.

“Tell me why and I’ll give it back!”

He slumped in his seat but his irritation did not end and she knew that he still wasn’t going to tell her why he tried to hide his face from everyone. It was so beautiful; such a waste for the god-like features to be hidden from the world. Just to say that, he should have been one of those hottest guys around the campus like his adopted brother and his so-called avengers (his friends to be exact) of his.

He could be a model or an actor… or anything really. Anybody would pay to see that face on the big screen.

When the door was opened from behind her, panic filled her very soul and without hesitation she quickly took the glasses off and replaced them on Loki’s face.

She turned around in a rush to look at who entered, fear is still biting at her insides. She watched as Fandral glared at where Loki was sitting before calling her over in a flirtatious seductive voice with a tint of jealousy undermining it. Of course he was jealous for he noticed her glances at the nerd when she thought no one else would see.

Valkyrie stood quickly and walked over to where he was waiting patiently for her to arrive before he started blabbering about some topic or another. She didn’t pay attention. She was only thinking about the sudden fear that struck her when she had heard the door open.

She was honestly so terrified by the thought of another girl seeing Loki’s true face that nothing could go pass her mind except for the fact that she needed to hide him from the other girls’ sights. She didn’t want anyone to see the face that she saw. She didn’t want the people to notice Loki like she did.

As Fandral continued to rant, she glanced back at Loki who was staring in her direction. She turned away with a slight tint of red on her cheeks while trying to focus on whatever Fandral was telling her.

She was suddenly very glad for whatever reason he used those fake glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon for the next chapter ;)


	2. A Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, readers!!! Hope you enjoy this fic ;)

“Tell me the answer to this question.” He glanced at her from her usual early morning spot, his hand holding his face up as his emerald eyes gazed out the window. He turned to look at her and the paper she had placed on his desk, so that he could look at it himself.

She was wearing his glasses again.

He looked at it for the shortest second before once again looking back out of the window.

“Five”. He spoke in a whisper. Valkyrie couldn’t help but smile as she quickly scribbled the answer down on her not yet completed homework.

Another week had passed since the day she realized she wanted to monopolize him and she continued to come to the university early every day. She knew that more people were starting to notice that she arrived early and that whenever someone entered the classroom she was always sitting in front of the dark headed nerd. It didn’t matter much to her anymore though. She always made sure she replaced his glasses before someone opens the door.

She continued to finish the last parts of the math work when suddenly she dropped her pencil in shock. Loki’s voice was quiet, but sure and her heart almost stopped beating.

“The reason… that I wear these fake glasses is because I hate the attention my face gives. I had a… bad experience years back… I don’t like the way it makes the girls go all crazy and I don’t want a mob of fan girls chasing my every step.”

Her eyes widen and mouth slightly open.

It was the most she had heard him spoken since the first time he had said ‘annoying’ and unexpectedly, it made her heart soar.

A smile lit her face up.

She could have sworn he was going to smile as well; his lips twitch slightly. However he soon glared mockingly at her and said something that made her smile fade for a moment.

“You’re still freaking pretty goddamn annoying.”

Her eyebrows furrowed at his words and then at his actions. He took the glasses off of her face before returning them to the rightful spot on the bridge of his nose.

It didn’t stop the smile from returning though.

Valkyrie knew at that moment that she admittedly **liked** Loki Laufeyson. She really, really liked him. More than any boyfriend she ever had and far more than any of the other pathetic guys that chased after her ‘hot ass’.

And since she secretly liked him so much…

She was going to make him **hers.**

 

* * *

 

“What happened to you?!” Valkyrie gasped out in horror.

Loki sat at his desk holding his nose clutched his hands as the blood trailed through the gap in his fingers and down at the side of his face. She dropped her belongings at the door and rushed to his side. He glared at her approach, but didn’t protest as her hand gently removed his hand so that she could inspect the damage that had done to his face.

When her fingers gently touched his skin, she couldn’t help the shiver that went down her spine. Suddenly, she felt herself becoming hot, that her blood – that was now being rapidly pumped through her body by her now fast beating heart – had turned into lava and was making her body burn. The lustful feeling was so strong that Valkyrie felt she would have collapsed if it had not been for the fact that she was already kneeling.

She had never really touched him before. It was something that she would have never expected; something so strong that she wondered how anyone could not jump the person, the moment the lighting crossed between them. It had only been just yesterday when she realized that she liked him.

She forced her own feelings aside, Loki was more important at the moment. Nothing looked especially wrong, but there was the beginning of a bruise forming along the part of his nose and the cheek connected to it. It looked as if someone had punched him in the face.

“One of your fan boys’ decided that I was getting a little too close to you.” He growled out.

“What?” She gasped again.

She noticed that he was not wearing his glasses.

“He ganged up on me, though it doesn’t matter that much. He was coward; a wanker. He hits like a girl anyway.”

“This person punched you?” Her voice was filled with horror and intense anger. How could anyone dare to hit him? He was like a God and for someone to damage what she wanted? And one of her fan boys too! She scoffed inwardly.

“It doesn’t matter that much. I’m used to being pushed around; you know it comes with the package of being a nerd.”

Valkyrie wasn’t listening, she was listing off the names of some of her fan boys.

Fandral of course. Balder, Tony, Ward, Jason, Thor… wait no, not him, he only considered him and Valkyrie as friends now. Plus he would be the type to walk in when she was talking to Loki and would rather give his adopted brother some nuggies in the head; Thor was no coward. Then who would it be? Valkyrie wasn’t sure that the rumors about her spending time with Loki had reached the rest of the university yet, so she doubted that it was one of her followers from another class.

She looked down to try and decided which of these guys in her class would go so far, but Valkyrie’s thought was broken off when she saw the worst thing possible on earth.

In Loki’s other hand, he held his spectacles. The thing was they were broken. One lens was shattered and the metal that connected the two were useless; bent in an awkward way that would never let them be word again.

He couldn’t use them.

Which means that soon in a short maybe ten minutes, everyone would see him for what he really was.

Panic started to fill her.

“What happened to your glasses?!”

“Oh, the bast---”

“No nevermind! We have to get you a new pair! Let’s go now!” Valkyrie grabbed his arm and started dragging him out of his chair and tugging him along past the door and her scattered belongings and then continuing through the hallways. She ran as fast as she could, she didn’t want anyone to see his face even as she sprinted hoping to God that they could find an eyeglass store soon.

Since Valkyrie was so focused on the escape, she failed to notice Loki was smirking right before it turned into a grimace of pain.

 

* * *

 

“Can I be your girlfriend?” Valkyrie whispered.

There was no answer. Of course there wasn’t.

She wasn’t even face to face with Loki. She was staring at a mirror, fear taking a hold of her as she practiced saying those five words again and again. She seemed to think that after a thousand tries, something about them would seem right and then Loki would date her and she would have something to take her raging hormones out on.

She knew though, she knew him so well. Even if she really knew, he would not accept the question no matter how many times she practiced in a mirror. It didn’t fit him. He would never agree.

Valkyrie’s eyes dropped – disappointed—right before they alit with a fire and a hope that she had never seen before in her dark brown eyes.

She had an idea.

 

* * *

 

“Lokiii…” She seductively purred out.

He turned to look at Valkyrie, evidently shocked. She had removed his glasses like always (she had safely been able to get him a new pair during the fiasco a few days ago), but instead of wearing them she placed it on his desk.

His eyebrows rose and he seemed to become suspicious of her actions. Valkyrie smiled coyly and reached her hand to stroke the yellow wood of his desk.

“Lokiiii….” She had started to whisper softly his name around the same time she felt strongly for him.

“What…?” Loki’s voice was reluctant and had an edge to it. He obviously knew that she wanted something.

She threw out her seductive attitude and went ridged straight; the fast movement caused Loki to flinch back. He always did that when she moved too fast. Valkyrie had to wonder if it had to do with what the ’bad experience’ that he mentioned before. She couldn’t imagine what could have happened to him to make him go to such an extreme measurement and make him so weary of sudden movements by a member of the opposite sex.

“Hey Loki, let’s make a bet!” She smiled widely. It was now time to activate the plan. Of course this was going to be a whole hell lot of work for her, but this was also her greatest chance of being able to date Loki. She knew he would accept the bet. If there was one thing she learned about Loki (besides the fact that he was outrageously beautiful) it was that he had one of the largest pride/egos she had ever seen.

Besides pretending to be a nerd, he didn’t let anything else take away the credit from his ultimate persona.

He didn’t speak, but he inclined his head wearily as a signal for her to continue.

“Well let’s see…” She paused as if she hadn’t put a lot of thought into this moment. “Okay. If during the midterm exams, I take the Number 1 position and the top of the class from you… then you have to do one thing for me.”

She smirked inwardly. She knew he had taken the bait. His eyes flashed at the prospect of the competition and he also smirked at the idea of Valkyrie Brunnhilde taking away his position as the top student. Although Valkyrie knew she was not stupid (She was still in the top ten of the Manchester’s university) to get a perfect score was something nearly impossible. But she would do it. She would make Loki Laufeyson her boyfriend.

“Okay, but first tell me my darling _Val_. What is this thing you want?”

She stumbled; of course she should have realized that he wanted the price first. He was not the type to do something without knowing the consequences.

“Uh… w-well…”

She stuttered for a moment and then decided on telling the truth. She didn’t want to say a lit right now and not being able to get the thing she really wanted.

“If I get the Number 1 spot… then I will become your girlfriend.”

Loki stilled for a short second before his smirk returned bigger than ever.

“Okay then. Let’s see how you do it, Valkyrie. It’s a deal.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you okay, Valkyrie?”

A voice suddenly pulled her out of a giddy haze that kept her from noticing anything in particular. Valkyrie’s head snapped up and she glanced at the seat beside her where the voice had come from.

“Oh hey Jane. Yeah I’m fine, why do you ask?”

Jane smiled slightly and she leaned on her side to whisper.

“Well, you just look…”

“What? Is there something wrong with my face?”

“No, it’s just that you look… really happy.”

Valkyrie stayed still for a moment, before she glanced behind her quickly. Loki was doing the usual; taking notes most likely. She watched him for a second before turning back to look at her friend with a large smile of pure happiness on her face.

“Yeah, well… I guess I am.”

 

* * *

 

Honestly everything wasn’t going the way that she wanted. Not at all.

Valkyrie had never put such an effort into studying for the midterm tests. She was quite confident in the science and math section, she was fluent in a few European languages like French, Scottish, Dutch and Italian and so she always scored of one hundred without studying for that section. She was decent in Latin writing and as long as she studied enough, she would not mix up her modern Latin. The problem of her subject was History.

She always had a problem with the subject and it didn’t help that they had just learned about the Anglo-Saxons and Vikings. That was by far her worst time span that she always seemed to do poorly in. (A/N: Ironic much? ^^)

But even so she was confident that she could still do well and possibly beat Loki.

The problem was now she had a competition.

And to her (partial) relief, it was not from a swarm of college girls that wanted to be Loki’s girlfriend. No, it was from a swarm of college guys that wanted to be **her** boyfriend.

She had no idea how it happened (since she didn’t even tell her loud mouth gossip friend about the bet), but somehow the entire male student body of her class had found out that there was a bet involving Valkyrie, the Number One spot, and the word ‘girlfriend’.

So now a hoard of guys were also putting forth probably the greatest effort in the history of the school so that they would get the title of Number One of the Manchester’s University and be able to make Valkyrie their girlfriend. It was absolutely horrifying and was disgusted by it, she had no way to stop the madness it has bought.

So she had to put in twice the effort and make sure to get a perfect score on all (including **History** ) the exams so that way she would secure Loki as her boyfriend, but also make it absolutely sure that no one would be able to date her.

She was exhausted.

And the midterms was tomorrow.

Oh God, she’s doomed.

 

* * *

 

She looked up at Loki. He almost seemed to be dozing off. Valkyrie was tired as well, but she was too nervous about the fact that the results would be posted tomorrow to fall asleep.

“Loki?” She asked softly.

“Hm?” He grunted, his eyes blinking open. She loved his beautiful emerald green eyes and that was the reason why she always took his glasses off. She always wanted to see them and the lenses were too thick to see them through.

“Is well… despite all this new stuff… is our bet still on?”

“Yeah.”

She smiled softly.

His lips twitched and he closed his eyes again. Her eyes glanced onto Loki’s lips and stayed there. She picked up her bag so that she could go home. Loki and her (mostly to her persistence) hung out before and after school now. Of course while no one else was there.

“Well then. I’m leaving.”

He lifted his head slightly. Valkyrie watched him for a moment. And then she did something that was out of her behavior, so much more outgoing than she was. Something that made her so embarrassed that she could die.

She kissed him.

His eyes flew open at the contact with his lips, but before he could even process anything Valkyrie already twirled around and raced out towards the door. It was a chaste kiss. A sweet peck on the lips that she used to try and demonstrate how much he meant to her.

She had never kissed somebody before.

Sure she played with the guys at times. Taunted them and made them swarm at her with lust, but she always did that from her friends’ enjoyment. She liked to see the guys wrapped around her finger before. But that had faded with its due time as she became more mature. But when it came to relationships, she was always serious. And shy.

It was always a boyfriend that took the first move and usually took her by surprise. She had never been the one to have a chance by taking the motive, because she had never liked anyone like she liked Loki.

And then she realized that she didn’t just liked Loki…

She **loved** him.

 

* * *

 

Valkyrie stood in the swarm of students looking at the post that gave everyone’s rankings and told them their scores. As everyone looked and chatter, she did not move or speak. She was completely frozen, staring at Loki’s name.

And how her name was above it.

She had beat Loki.

She had done it.

She had only missed one question in the blasted History section and the rest was all perfect scores. Loki had missed two points in the English exam. She beat him.

But she was not happy.

Because right above her name was another.

_Fandral Dallas._

 

* * *

 

“So Valkyrie? Are you ready to be my girlfriend?” Fandral smiled dashingly, looking at the girl whose eyes were filled with horror.

The entire class watched the interaction. Some of the girls were giggling while others were enthusing about the fact that the heartthrob was going to be taken and all the other boys would finally have to notice them as well. The rest of the guys were sat sulking, but still able to impose a glare or five at Fandral.

Valkyrie looked directly at Fandral; her heart sinking and her shoulders tense with a small annoyance in her expression. She hadn’t been able to win. She may have beaten Loki, but the bet was for Number One and Fandral had beaten her to it. And now she had to date him.

Her mind was in denial at the moment. There was no way in hell that Fandral could have gotten a perfect score on the midterm exams. He must have cheated since he couldn’t possibly go from Rank 11 to 1, even if he had to put twice the effort that Valkyrie had. And she had lost a lot of sleep from studying. A lot of it.

Denial.

But no matter how much she denied the way he had won, he still had the bet in his hands. What could she do?

Of course the bet never specified how long would date Loki, so maybe she could just break up with Fandral as quickly as possible without any problems.

But when she had a chance to have a quick look at Fandral, she knew that he wasn’t going to allow that. She would be stuck deep.

Valkyrie cursed inwardly.

She was going to be Fandral’s girlfriend. Not Loki’s, But _Fandral’s_. Tears started to form, but she held them back to control her emotions by tightening her fists. She turned her head to the side to look at Loki where he sat in his desk. He was looking at her as well.

She couldn’t see his expression since his glasses covered his eyes which were always the things that are easiest to read.

Valkyrie did however notice how his lips formed a grimace and how his face contorted up in anger. She was shocked for a moment, believing he was angry at her. However she was suddenly aware when he stood and spoke.

“Fandral.” He called out in a growled whisper.

Everyone turned to look at him. They were all surprised and Valkyrie knew that it was probably the first time that anyone had heard him speak all year. And she also knew they were surprised and just how graceful and beautiful his voice was; just like Valkyrie had been the first time she heard it.

Fandral turned.

“What Nerd?”

Valkyrie noticed how Loki’s face seemed to get even angrier.

“Well Fandral,” Loki spat out the name with distaste. “If you really had paid attention while you eaves-dropped on Valkyrie and my conversation, you would have realized that the qualification for our bet was not that she date whoever got Number 1 in the school.”

Valkyrie turned to look at Fandral. His face had a tint of red at being caught. So he was the one that spread the whole bet around and made her study five times as hard so that she wouldn’t have to date one of her fan boys. Not that she was surprised. Fandral was like a male Amora.

“It was that whoever got Number 1 became **my** girlfriend.”

Fandral’s eyes widened and the entire class seemed at a loss for words.

“But a bet is a bet. So I will honorably allow you to become my girlfriend.”

Valkyrie kept her glancing between Loki and Fandral. She could tell that Loki was wearing a mask of smug superiority while Fandral had a look of horror on his face.

“Well Fandral?” Valkyrie wondered if Fandral could feel the glare behind those glasses, because she definitely could. Chills began to run down her spine.

A cheer of laughter came from the whole class, while the boys kept screaming for Fandral not to be a chicken. He was stuck deep, just like Valkyrie had been, only a moments ago.

“I cheated.” Fandral blurted out.

Loki smirked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch you sooner for the last chapter ;)


	3. Fated To Be Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, Valki shippers!!! The last chapter of the Mythical Desk :)  
> But I must warn you that this is also a SMUT chapter, so if you're not comfortable with this scene, you may scroll down from the second last.
> 
> And guess what! I'm going to watch THOR: RAGNAROK tonight! I am so excited to see how this story will turn out! I honestly have my faith in Taika Waititi. *cross fingers*
> 
> So without further ado! Enjoy this chapter :D!!!

_***Aesthetic of Valki University AU's "The Mythical Desk"*** _

_**~Edited by[cutereylochan ](https://cutereylochan.tumblr.com)(from tumblr)~** _

 

* * *

 

“Thank you, Loki,” Valkyrie said quietly while she and Loki sat alone in the classroom in their usual spot. Loki at his desk and Valkyrie next to it.

He actually smiled at her.

“Annoying.”

Valkyrie’s eyes widened. She had been afraid for a moment that he would be angry with her. She had concluded that the reason he had been so angry at Fandral was because he beat him in the exams. Valkyrie was fully prepared to face his wrath against her as well. But he didn’t and instead he smiled.

**At her.**

Smiled.

But why wasn’t he angry at her. He had accepted the bet because he loves competition. She knew from his personality that he should be angry – livid – with her. Why wasn’t he?

Unless…

“Did you miss those two questions on purpose?”

Loki tensed and he looked at her with a tint of pink in his pale cheeks. Nothing noticeable and she couldn’t be sure if it was just the glasses’ shadow or not.

He didn’t reply back.

Valkyrie smiled at him brightly as she stood up from her chair to look at him.

“Did you want me to be your girlfriend? Is that why you accepted the bet? Is that why you were so mad with Fandral? Why--”

And her barrage of questions was silenced as Loki grabbed her arm and pulled her. And then her lips were occupied by Loki’s mouth.

This was nothing like the innocent peck on the lips that she had to gather the courage through the entire class day.

His lips were brutal. They crushed against hers, moving rapidly; like he was in a frenzy. Her mouth opened from shock and he quickly invaded it with his tongue. She had been kissed to this degree before and she felt a tingly sensation running down her spin before it pooled down between her thighs. She started to blush. And then she kissed him back, her own mouth using enthusiasm that she had never experienced before in her life.

Something clicked in her and the minx and the lust-frenzied, hormonal feminine energy was free.

Her lips however were separated from his when he pulled back to breathe. Valkyrie used the moment to remove his glasses so that she could see his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that she loved so much.

The glasses clattered to the ground as she started kissing him again. Straddling him as she pushed his back into his chair, trying to take control of the kiss as she used her tongue to tease his mouth. The chair skirted across the floor of the classroom.

She grabbed at the back of his shirt clenching him to her pounding heart.

When they were separated, Valkyrie spoke with a heated gasp.

“Do you like me?” She asked and felt his finger flick across her forehead.

“Hn.”

She kissed him again, but it was another one of her chaste kisses filled with love for him. She was nervous about saying the words, but somehow she knew that Loki wouldn’t freak out about them like some other guy that wasn’t just after her for sex.

“I love you.” She looked at him affectionately.

He smiled giving her a short kiss on the lips, before a smug expression crossed his face.

“You’re still freaking pretty goddamn annoying.” He repeated the words of when she first realized she liked him.

“Can I still be your girlfriend even though I didn’t get to become Rank One?”

“Stop with your questions.” He said with a slight annoyance, gently kissing her neck now.

“But can I?”

His lips trailed against her neck before running back along her chin and then finding her lips again. She let a quiet moan slip from her lips.

“Didn’t you hear Fandral cheated? You’re Number One by default and my girlfriend.”

She laughed at his explanation and pulled him closer to her. The fire was still there and when she felt something hard that touched her inner thigh it came full frontal to her attention. She looked at Loki whose eyes were seemed to darken filled with lust and Valkyrie knew her eyes probably looked similar.

But it didn’t look like he was going to do anything about their obvious need of each other and in fact, he looked embarrassed. So she pulled forth that new found seductress and decided that she was going to solve both their problems.

He seemed shocked when she reached into his pants and stroked his length, his eyes widened and stiffed in shock right before he let out a moan and clamped his mouth shut.

Valkyrie took his smirk and kissed the corner of his mouth all the while, unbuttoning his pants so that she had more space to move.

“That good?”

“What is it with you and your questions? Wait now--” he paused when she used more force to her hand. “That I remember, you always liked questions.”

She giggled, but stopped when he kissed her directly and moved his head to her neck. Sucking on the skin and nipping an angry love mark that was left in his wake. She let out a breathless gasp in response.

When he grunted a few minutes later, thrusting his hips towards her vice grip before a wet, sticky liquid hit her fingers. He rested his head on her shoulder as she removed her hand from his pants and looked at his cum with an almost smug smirk adoring her face. Obviously some of Loki’s traits were rubbing off.

She stopped however when he grabbed her ass and lifted her till she sat on his desk. His eyes were darker than before and she realized that she hit his competition button while jacking him off.

He removed her jeans in a complete haste until he throws it on the floor before he did the same with her panties while sucking on her now assembled nipples that were covered in her shirt and bra. He used his one hand to stroke her lower regions while Valkyrie bucked her hips against him.

He smirked.

“Excited?”

She nodded, unable to lie when he was looking at her with those eyes and a growing blush on her tanned cheeks.

“Good, because my darling _Val_ …” He leaned in close to her ear and whispered. “I’m going to fuck you really… really… **hard**.”

The rest was something that she couldn’t focus clearly on. She did remember the way she screamed and how he managed to open her shirt buttons and pull up her bra so that he could see her breasts. And then after a few minutes, a blinding light crossed over her eyes and a pleasure so powerful, she threw her head back that hit her with full force.

“Oh Loki!”

And then as she came down from the high, she noticed the way he was sliding his pants then pushed his boxers down so that she could see him fully. And well she was slightly surprised at just how big it is.

Something about touching and seeing was different; because the panic hit her the minute the pleasure was over.

“Wait… L-Loki.”

He placed himself between her thighs but turned to look up at her.

She summoned the courage and began the words that she had never said before, but was sure that many knew (at least her friends did).

“I-I’m a--”

“Virgin.” He finished coolly. She glanced up in surprise with her eyes widen, he answered her unspoken question.

“What do you think guys do in gym class? We consider the possibility of Valkyrie Brunnhilde being a virgin of course.” He smirked.

“The rest of the class thinks it’s around a 30 percent chance, but I always figured that this badass tanned skinned beauty was pure.”

She looked up at him with mock annoyance, but pulled down his face to meet her lips.

“I guess.” He said when she finally released him. “It takes one to know one. Right?”

And he softly eased himself in while she was distracted.

Valkyrie had always heard the tales about how much it hurts, but it wasn’t as bad as she would have thought. Her and Loki fit together so perfectly. Like they had been made just for each other. It was easy and they found that they had a sexual chemistry that was way above what her friend Natasha had talked about.

They were perfect together.

His thrusts were met by her own. And although he was quiet except for the occasional grunts and whispers her name, she made up for it with her loud voice and screams of his name. And though some find it unappealing for someone to be so loud, he loved it. Because it was so Valkyrie.

So **his** Valkyrie.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and burrowed her face in his neck and she moved her legs around his waist. His thrusts became more powerful, more like a jack hammer and she felt him hit a bundle of nerves deep within her.

“A-Again!” She stuttered into his ear.

Loki smirked, panting while continues to roughly thrusts into her core.

“Again, what... my darling _Val._ ” His voice is so mischievously deep.

 She gritted her teeth in annoyance even though this intense pleasure is starting to overcome her as she moans loudly.

“Y-You know.” She gasped when he hit her g-spot before continues to speak. “W-what I mean, L-Loki!”

“Say the **magic word** , darling.” He panted, still smirking.

“P-Please, L-Loki. M-More! More please Loki, more!”

“As you wish, love.” He growled as his thrusts become more erratic than before. Eventually when her inner muscles started to clench tightly around his length.

He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down till her back was on his desk.

The place where they fell in love.

He grabbed her ass and continues to thrust harder, since they both were feeling in the end. Valkyrie struggled to get a hold of something and eventually her fingers found a mark in the desk itself. Her right hand left three short scratches in the painted wood before she reached for Loki’s hand as he grunted out profanities.

“Fuck Val! You are so fucking tight… so very tight!”

The desk started to shake with the intense force of their lovemaking.

“So close Loki! Please… Loki.” Her tone was begging as she pleaded for him to bring the release that was so close.

“Oh Val!” His hands tightened on her lower waist as he grunts out loud. “I’m going to cum!”

And with that they came together, saying each other’s names as they bonded themselves. Their fluids mixed as their bodies trembled from the sere force of their orgasms and Valkyrie clutched his hand the entire time.

Because Valkyrie knew that she would never let him go.

 

* * *

 

“OH NOOO!!” Valkyrie screamed in horror.

“No, no! Oh God no!” Loki jerked and whirled around from where he was trying to get dressed. He looked at Valkyrie -- who did not have her top fixed yet – was bent over, looking down his glasses on the floor. They were broken again.

“Loki, we have to get you a new pair again!” She picked up the broken glasses putting them his desk and hurried to finish up dressing herself.

He reached over and grabbed her arm gently.

“Valkyrie, its fine. I don’t need a new pair.”

“Of course you do!”

He laughed, pulling his arm around her waist before sitting down (avoiding his glasses for her sake) and pulling her down against his chest. Valkyrie struggled against him.

“Calm down, will you. I don’t need a new pair because I have an amazing badass girlfriend who will punch down any mob of fan girls that dare try and get me. Just like I will beat up any and all guys that look at her. So there is no need for the popular hot lady to date the ‘nerd’, you see?”

“But--”

“Or… are you not going to protect me, my darling _Val_?” He grinned at her, knowing that he had won. He hated those glasses more than anything, well except the bastards that dare called him a nerd while wearing them. He smirked at the thought of beating them all to a bloody pulp.

Valkyrie pouted.

“There is going to be a lot of them.” She mumbled in resentment.

Loki hugged her closer, before letting her go and sliding off the desk. She turned and hugged him, pushing her face in his chest.

“What if one gets by me and attacks you?” She whispered her last attempt and changing his mind. She wouldn’t mind dating the nerdy Loki. She just didn’t like the prospect of a thousand girls chasing after him.

Valkyrie smirked when he shivered slightly. One of these days she really was going to have to ask what happened that made him so traumatized.

“Whatever, I still can’t stand with those glasses anymore.”

“Hm.”

He used his fingers to pull her face up and bent down to kiss her. She immediately responded with a reviver of enthusiasm and she had while making out and having sex.

“I love you, Loki.” She whispered again.

“I had no choice but to love you.” He whispered, holding her cheek in his hand delicately, rubbing circles against her golden tanned complexion.

He glanced at the desk before looking at her. He smirked and kissed her fully on the lips once again.

“Because Valkyrie… I think… we’re fated to be together.”

 

* * *

 

_Ah, so do you believe me now?_

_Or do you still think that it is a bunch of rubbish and I’m just pulling your leg?_

_Whatever that may be, I hoped you got something out of the tale. That Mythical Desk is the most spectacular instrument than this world has ever seen. Perhaps it is blessed or maybe some higher being just like to see those fated to be together; united. Whatever it is, true love is not something to be wasted._

_That desk will continue to circulate the Manchester University for many years to come. I’m sure if you open your mind up a little more, you will hear plenty more stories of how true love came about from a meaningful place._

_And what you ask became of the story’s couple?_

_Well, I hear they are very happy and still together now. In fact, I also heard that one of Valkyrie’s friends found herself during the third and final year of semester sitting in a very special seat._

 

* * *

 

She gently stroked the desk’s top, tracing her own unique patterns. She however stopped once she came to those three engraved lines in the top of the painted wood. It was rather short and shallow, so it looked as if someone’s pencil or maybe a nail… had ripped out some of the tabletop. She eyed the spot questionably for a moment, before she continued to trace the patterns.

 It was no surprise that plenty of people wrote and carved out things on the desks.

She glanced at it one more time. But suddenly, a loud voice that caused her heart to jolt that called out her name.

“Hey Jane!”

She glanced up at the man in front of her. Her face turning rosy red and spoke in a polite tone.

“Oh hi Thor.”

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jane... she doesn't realize what the two characters did in that seat she now has. *grin*
> 
> No sequel, no nothing.
> 
> Sorry people.
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think! The general idea (about a nerdy Loki and a "Hot yet 'Possible Bisexual' virgin babe Valkyrie, yeah it's official that our darling Val is a LGBT character!!!"), the story, the words, the hardwork and sweat those belong to me.
> 
> I also wanted to thank cutereylochan from tumblr for making this beautiful Valki Aesthetic. Thank you so much for liking my story :3
> 
> And I'm so sorry again if this didn't turn out the way you wanted!
> 
> Review?


End file.
